At Close
by MaiKim
Summary: "Keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapatkan dengan membantumu? Jika yang kau lakukan saat bangun nanti adalah melupakanku." – Byun Baekhyun.


Chapter 1

 **At Close**

Author : **MaiKim**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun

Rate : M

Warning : GS (Gender Switch). If you do not like GS or the story, please leave the page without any footprint. Typos!

Desclaimer : The story is mine. Don't copy-paste anywhere. Plagiarism is a crime btw.

.

.

.

Summary : "Keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapatkan dengan membantumu? Jika yang kau lakukan saat bangun nanti adalah melupakanku." – Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol ingat, pagi ini cuaca terlihat sangat cerah. Perkiraan cuaca yang dilihatnya tadi malam memprediksikan bahwa sepanjang hari ini matahari akan memancarkan sinarnya dengan semangat dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan.

Seperti biasa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah membuka mata ia akan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi hari yang akan sangat melelahkan karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang kian menggila setiap harinya.

Ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Aktor tampan yang namanya sangat dielu-elukan oleh publik Korea Selatan. Begitu dicintai sehingga semua media sangat gencar untuk bisa mendapatkan namanya di seluruh konten yang mereka produksi. Perusahaan-perusahaan berebut untuk menjadikannya sebagai brand Ambassador, karena setiap barang yang ia pakai atau promosikan akan menjadi hits dan langsung ludes terjual.

Umurnya masih sangat muda untuk ukuran seorang aktor yang sangat sukses, 25 tahun. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun kelimanya sejak debut. Popularitas dan kesuksesannya benar-benar diluar prediksi semua orang, termasuk perusahaan tempat Chanyeol bernaung, SM Entertainment.

Berawal dari perannya sebagai seorang idol, bukan peran utama atau krusial, tapi aktingnya mampu membuat publik Korea Selatan langsung penasaran dengan siapa dirinya, membanjirinya dengan review positif dan pujian, dan membuatnya berhasil mendapatkan pengahargaan Aktor Pendatang Baru Terbaik di tahun itu.

Sejak saat itu, setiap film atau drama yang dibintangi olehnya akan selalu sukses, menjadi _Box Office_ , dan meraup keuntungan yang sangat besar.

Karirnya benar-benar bersinar.

Publik mencintainya.

.

.

.

Namun ia tidak menyangka akan melihat tubuhnya sendiri tergeletak di tengah jalan raya dengan bersimbah darah di hari yang cerah ini.

.

* * *

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan mengerubungi tubuhnya. Penasaran, siapa korban kecelakaan tunggal yang parah ini.

' _Itu Park Chanyeol!'_

Si aktor tampan yang begitu dicintai oleh publik Korea Selatan ini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya terpejam. Sepertinya terjadi pendarahan yang cukup parah di kepalanya.

Semua orang mulai panik, ada yang menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan ambulance, ada yang menggambil gambar untuk dibagikan di akun media sosialnya, menangis, dan beragam ekspresi lainnya.

Yang jelas ekspresi kengerian dan sedih lah kebanyakan muncul di wajah mereka.

Sementara di ujung jalan, Chanyeol menatap itu semua dengan wajah yang shock dan tak mengerti. Orang-orang seperti mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengerubungi tubuh Park Chanyeol yang bersimbah darah itu.

 _Kenapa aku melihat tubuhku dengan penuh luka disana?_

 _Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

 _Semuanya, aku disini!_

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara sirine yang mendekat, entah itu ambulance atau mobil polisi.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Apakah Chanyeol mendengar suara itu? Tentu saja. Disaat semua orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi fedora yang.. menyapanya?

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan serak. Matanya terus menatap pria berkulit pucat itu. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya, tampan. Hanya saja ekspresinya benar-benar datar.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau mengalami kecelakaan tunggal yang disebabkan oleh kelalaianmu sendiri sehingga membuatmu harus mendapatkan luka-luka di seluruh tubuh yang cukup parah."

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengarnya. _Siapa pria ini?_

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari balik sakunya. Membacanya dengan seksama. "Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Grim Reaper Oh jika kau ingin tahu."

Mata Chanyeol membulat mendengarnya, "Wow, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Saat ini, jiwamu terpisah dari ragamu yang terletak bersimbah darah disana." Pria Oh itu menunjuk tubuhnya yang sedang diangkut oleh petugas medis ke dalam mobil ambulance.

"Apa kau bilang? Jiwa? Raga? Aku?"

"Ya. Waktu kematianmu belum ada di jadwal, jadi aku asumsikan bahwa kau memang belum akan mati dalam waktu dekat ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan tetap terpisah dari ragamu sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Atau yang kalian kaum manusia sebut dengan mati suri, koma."

Chanyeol terbahak mendengarnya. Tertawa dengan sangat keras sampai air matanya keluar, "Kau pasti bercanda! Tadi pagi aku masih bangun dan beraktifitas seperti biasanya untuk persiapan syuting film baruku, tapi sekarang aku melihat tubuhku berada di dalam mobil ambulance menuju rumah sakit. Apa kau fikir ini masuk akal?"

Pria Oh itu tetap menatapnya datar, tak berniat untuk menjawab semua ucapan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti pria frustasi.

"Kau masih tetap hidup, tenanglah!"

"Kau fikir aku masih bisa tenang disaat-saat seperti ini? Hidup dan karirku bisa saja hancur!"

Chanyeol marah tentu saja. Ia masih muda, karirnya sedang bersinar. Kecelakaan ini pasti akan membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan emas lainnya dan merugi. Pemberitaan mengenai dirinya yang kecelakaan hebat pasti sedang tayang saat ini.

"Kau masih bisa kembali pada tubuhmu dan 'hidup' kembali. Kasusmu bukanlah yang pertama. Ada banyak sekali kasus yang sepertimu di dunia ini dan selalu ada jalan keluarnya."

"Bagaiamana jalan keluarnya?"

"Biasanya setiap jiwa yang terpisah dari raganya akan langsung menyatu kembali jika ia tidak memiliki masalah apapun dalam hidupnya. Namun untuk kasusmu, sepertinya ada orang yang tidak bisa melupakan dan memaafkan kesalahanmu sehingga menahan jiwamu untuk bisa kembali ke ragamu atau meninggalkan dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak merasa pernah membuat kesalahan. Aku selalu berusaha untuk berbuat sebaik mungkin pada semua orang agar tidak menimbulkan masalah di kemudian hari."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu, tapi kami memiliki buku catatan hidup manusia. Di dalamnya tercatat semua hal baik dan buruk yang pernah dilakukan entah itu sadar atau tidak, disengaja atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku siapa orang yang tidak bisa melupakan dan memaafkan kesalahanku sehingga membuatku seperti ini. Agar aku bisa meminta maaf padanya dan kembali pada tubuhku."

"Kami tidak bisa memberitahu dan membocorkan apa yang telah, sedang, dan akan terjadi pada manusia. Itu adalah apa yang Tuhan kehendaki dan peraturan bagi kami. Kau harus mencaritahu sendiri siapa orang yang tidak bisa melupakan dan memaafkan kesalahannmu itu, lalu minta maaflah dengan setulus hati mungkin. Baru saat ia mengatakan memaafkanmu dengan sangat tulus pula, maka kau akan otomatis kembali pada tubuhmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengarnya. _Ini tidak sulit!_ Fikirnya. Ia hanya perlu menemukan orang itu lalu meminta maaf padanya, dan semuanya akan kembali pada sedia kala.

Tapi kemudian ia tersadar akan suatu hal,

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa meminta maaf jika semua orang tidak bisa melihatku?"

Malaikat pencabut nyawa itu tersenyum tipis, ia sudah memperkirakan hal itu akan ditanyakan oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Kau harus menemukan orang yang bisa melihatmu dan bersedia untuk membantumu menemukan orang itu."

"Ahh.. baiklah aku mengerti. Itu hal yang sangat mudah untuk dilakukan." Chanyeol tersenyum senang membayangkannya.

"Akan tetapi.. saat kau sudah kembali pada ragamu, kau akan melupakan segala hal yang kau lalui saat jiwamu terpisah dari ragamu.

.

.

.

Dengan kata lain, kau hanya akan menganggap ini semua adalah bagian dari mimpimu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai.. Perkenalkan aku Mai. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita yang aku tulis ini, terima kasih! ^^


End file.
